Dean Winchester
John Winchester (father) Mary Winchester née Campbell (mother) Bobby Singer (surrogate dad) |main = Guns of all kinds |secondary = Sheath knives & Large machetes |strengths = Strength, Combat knowledge, tracking knowledge |dream = Pie / A free Panem |fears = Losing Sam |weaknesses = His big mouth |reaping = Volunteer |token = Amulet from Sam |score = 0 |ranking = Victor |alliance = Castiel Newten Sam Winchester Freedom fighters}} General information Appearance Caucasian, green eyes, freckles on his face and short-cropped hair that is dark blonde. He's 6'1" high and muscular. Dean is noted to be "handsome" or even "pretty". He usually wears a plaid shirt over a T-shirt, jeans, and boots, unless he has to wear a disguise in order to impersonate someone. Dean often wares his father's old leather jacket. Dean also wares an amulet around his neck that resembled the head of a bull made of brass, attached to a black cord. This amulet was given to him by Sam as a Christmas gift when they were children. Personality Dean is shown to be by turns understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. Dean's shown countless times to be good with kids and the ladies. At an early age, Dean was trained by his father, John Winchester, to hunt and kill peacekeepers. However, unlike his brother Sam, he did not resent his father for having him "raised like a rebel warrior". He seemed to prefer a life on the run over any normal "apple pie" life, though it was revealed that when he was 16, he did in fact desire (or at least hope for) a normal life: He just couldn't leave Sam. This however did not last long, as later on while still 16, travelling through the forest of two districts he realized just how unique his life was – how much freedom he had. Dean values his family's safety over anything else, even going so far as to kill a escort in order to save Sam from the reaping, as well as sacrificing his freedom to take his brother's place at the reaping. Even though Dean keeps himself in excellent physical shape, he is known to have very bad eating habits – and dismisses salads as "rabbit food". Dean is typically ruthless and aggressive when he is hunting, a task which he approaches enthusiastically, making him the more merciless of the Winchester siblings. But in spite of that, he is capable of acknowledging whenever he's going too far. Whereas Sam is at least willing to sympathize with what they hunt, provided that their motives can be counted as morally gray, Dean mostly sees the world as black and white. He passionately despises what he hunts, especially President family, and is prepared to kill without question more often than not, unlike his brother. This has caused him to develop a bigotry against most Capitol citizens and Career districts. He dislikes showing his emotions to Capitol supporters, and when facing peacekeepers and Career tributes he acts threatening and determined. When facing the Gamemakers, even knowing what they could do to him, Dean is sarcastic, rude, and insulting. The only one he is openly afraid of is Derek Garou; on the rare occasions that they meet, Dean is nervous and cautious, and when Dean is angry or frustrated enough to talk back, he becomes visibly scared and backs off the moment Derek appears annoyed. Despite these traits, Dean is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his family and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive as well as arrogant, Dean is both extremely intelligent and competent. He is more likely to exhibit irrational behavior when his family is threatened. Underneath his seeming arrogance and self-righteousness, Dean shows many signs of self-loathing and insecurity. He always blames himself when things go seriously wrong, regardless of whether he's to blame or not. He constantly downplays himself and his achievements. He puts up with abuse from others, simply because he believes he deserves it. Despite being the better hunter, Dean admits he doesn't see himself as anything other than a "grunt". Likewise he constantly is willing to throw his life away, at least in part because he doesn't value it as worth much. He is constantly called out for feeling this way by Bobby and Sam. But regardless his feelings always return. These feelings can be traced back to his relationship with his father John, who at times treated him as a tool rather than as a son and who held him to unrealistic or unfair standards. Skill Information Weapons Dean uses a variety of weapons, and is very inventive while improvising weapons from his surroundings, but there are some particular armaments he seems to prefer. Guns of any kind seems to be his first choice of weapons. Sheath knives and large machetes are also among his favourites. Strengths Dean, trained by his father from early childhood as a hunter, possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is established as an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents. Dean is adept with martial arts and knife fighting as well as unarmed defence. Dean has also bested his younger brother Sam on two separate occasions, despite Sam's equal status as a hunter and great physical strength. Due to his time in the Games and the realm's animal-like survival of the fittest environment, Dean greatly honed his hunting skills and instincts. Dreams For a long time Dean dreamed of an 'apple pie' life meaning a normal life with a wife and children in one of the districts. After meeting Lisa he thought he would be able to get such a life after the games. However Dean quickly moved on from that wish and now he dreams of Panem freed from the tyranny of the Capitol. And never to be separated from his brother Sam ever again. Fears Dean's biggest fear is not being able to take good care of his younger brother Sam. Never – not even for one single moment – does Dean stop thinking about Sam's safety. It does not matter if Dean is in the other end of Panem than Sam is, if Sam needs help Dean will be on his way! The worst possible think that could ever happen to Dean would be losing his younger brother. Dean would do anything to prevent that from happening – even die. Dean does not fear death as much as the lose of his brother. Weaknesses Dean's greatest weakness is his big mouth and his constant need for keeping his family and friends save. Just to know he cannot be around them and protect them can drive him mad! The death of his family members also left a deep, never healing scare inside him – since he believes it was his fault and therefore he is trying his very best to make up for it all the time. Sometimes he is might trying a bit too hard. Another weakness of Dean's are beautiful, seductive women and pie. Dean loves pie and simply cannot turn an offer down no matter the situation he is in. Dean is also allergic to cats. Backstory Early Life Dean was born on January 24 in district 7 as the eldest son of John and Mary Winchester. Four years after his younger brother Sam came along. Shortly after his brother's birth Dean's mother was killed by a peacekeeper when she interrupted him while stealing the family's few valuable belongings. John left their home in district 7, with Dean and Sam before Dean's fifth birthday and began a life on the run from district to district in order to help building up a rebellion against the Capitol. When Dean was 6, John took Dean out shooting for the first time, using bottles as target practice. He bulls-eyed every one of them. This story as one of Dean's fonder memories of his father. On an occasion when John was on a freedom fighting mission in District 6 and left Sam and Dean alone in an old, abandon cottage, Dean got bored and went out. When he came back, he found a peacekeeper pointing his gun at a sleeping Sam. John returned in time to kill the peacekeeper. For a long time Dean was haunted by his failure to defend his brother. Around the age of 11, Dean made his first sawed-off shotgun. At some point Sam gave Dean a Christmas present: An amulet. Dean wears the amulet from this time on. At the age of 16, Dean loses all of his and Sam's food money in a poker game and is caught stealing food in district 2. As a result, he is sent to a Career Academy run by a man named Rick de LéonRick de Léon is the father of Savanna de Léon who is a victor who turned his life around and eventually gets the charges against Dean dropped. Living at the academy, Dean flourishes, becoming a Career wrestling champion, making friends and doing well in school. Dean met a girl named OcéaneOcéane de Léon is the first born daughter of Rick de Léon and the elder sister of Savanna de Léon who gave him his first kiss and shared his desire not to go into the "family business". Dean's dreams at the time were to become a blacksmith or a mechanic and he was supposed to go to a dance with Océane, but his father returned the night of the dance to pick him up and refused to delay even for one night. Rick offered Dean the chance to stay permanently, but Dean reluctantly left because he couldn't leave Sam. The Games The Reaping John had taken Dean and sam with him back to district 7 because he had to help leading a surprise attack on the Justice Building right after the Reaping. He left the boys deep in the forest to wait for him unfortunetly they were caught by patroling peacekeepers and draged to the Reaping where they got registered for the first time in their life – under fake names: Dean and Sam Smith . The odds were truly in their favour compared to the district's other children and Dean were sure they would make it. Then Sam's name was called out and by pure instrinct Dean raised his hand an volunteered for his brother. Sam didn't want him to leave for the games and had to be held back by two peacekeepers in order for him not to reach his brother. Dean wanted to fight back but knew they were to many and wanted to save his powers for the Arena. Because of his son getting reaped, John cancled the attack on the Justic Building in order for Dean to survive. Even though John had to travle on – due to him being wanted in all of the districts – Sam stayed behind in order to support his brother and watch the Games. The brothers came up with a fake backstory for them to tell the Capitol. On The Train The district 7 escort, Alastair, takes Dean and his district partner Lisa Braeden aboard the trains to the Capitol. On their way, they meet their mentor, Castiel Newten. The Floor of District 7 Duing the days leading up to the Games Dean and Lisa become very close. Spending their time at the District 7 floor teaching each other: Lisa taught Dean about plants while Dean taught her how to defend herself. They helped each other forget what waited for them in the Arena. Group Training Strategy Castiel advised Dean to behave among the other tributes – especially towards the Careers – but of course he could not control himself. And even thought Lisa tried to help prevent it Dean managed to get a bunch of enemies before the Games had even started. Since he had already made the Careers his enemies Dean decided to use it to his advantage: So he made sure to get into some few fights with the Careers and manages not to fight back. He took all of the injuries in order for the Careers to think he was only words and no fighter. Who should have guessed his biggest weakness could be his best defense? In the Training Center Dean also met Bela Talbot from district 8. In the beginning, Bela appeared to be quiet and timid due to the abuse she endured from her parents. She later – with "help" from her escort – developed a light-hearted demeanor that belied how ruthless she could be. She had a witty, sarcastic sense of humor that she used to tease and banter with others. Private Training Strategy In order to keep a low profile Dean did not show his talents to the Gamemakers. Actually his inner rebel decided to pay a visit and he ended up just bad mouthing the Gamemakers, the Games, the Capitol and the President. All of this lead to Dean scoring a 0 as the first and only tribute in the entire history of the Hunger Games. Interview Angle Alastair, the district 7 escort, wanted Dean to be the bad boy all the Capitol girls wanted. While Castiel and Alastair normally could not agree on anything, Castiel thought Dean should go with the bad boy attitude as well – mostly because the nice guy just was not working for the rebellious teenager. The Evening Before The Games Dean confides in Castiel and tells him his true identity. He also makes Castiel promise to contact Dean's father and ask him to find a way to get Lisa out of the Arena (Dean knows there is no way Lisa would stand a chance against the other tributes especially not the Careers). Bloodbath Dean and Lisa had made a deal: Lisa would go for a backpack or two, while Dean would risk a bit and go for a weapon. When the two of them met up again Lisa had managed to get one backpack containing one thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a bit of coiled wire, night vision glasses, and an empty black water bottleInspiration from the contents of Katniss Everdeen's backpack in "The Hunger Games" (the first novel). Dean managed to get hold of none less than two machetes and a dagger. The Games The first couple of days Lisa and Dean stuck together but then there was an unexpected explosion in which Lisa died. Only Dean and his mentor Castiel knew the explosion was a set-up by Dean's father in order to get Lisa out of the Arena. She was registered as the 17th fallen tribute of the Games. After Lisa was gone Dean kept to himself and only hunted for food – since the small amount the packback had provided had slipped up pretty quickly with two mouths to feed. Doing a hunt Dean ran into Bela and they teamed up together in order to sly more game than if they were on their own. But after eating she would run off again – since they did not really trust each other. This deal repeated itself a couple of times doing the games. At other occasions the two of them would try to kill each other. When only ten tributes remain Dean is betrayed by Bela – who sold him out to the Careers in an attempt to save her own life – and he becomes the Career's target number 1. It turned out they were not too stupid to figure out he had to be both smart and strong in order to make it this far in the games. Sometimes Dean would let them caught up with him in order to kill off some of them. Duing an attemped to outrun the Career pack Dean gets trapped in what the Gamemakers called The Pit. Here he is stuck for days before Benny Lafitte from district 4 – a member of the so called Career pack – finds him. At first Benny is all about killing Dean and the two of them have a huge fight in The Pit which none of them wins. Then when Benny realises it is not possible for him to climb out of The Pit either the two of them decides to make peace – might as well die with a friend by your side and not an enemy. Even though none of them had seen it coming they get along very well and then Benny comes up with a plan: Both of them might not be able to escape The Pit – but one of them might if the other helped him. Dean wanted Benny to be the one to escape but Benny would not have it. The reason he gives to Dean is that he no longer fits for the world. When Dean gets up from The Pit he kills Benny by throwing one of the machetes leading to a decapitation. This Dean does out of mercy as he does not want Benny to suffer a long, slowly and painful death by starvation or dehydration in The Pit. While being in The Pit the remaining tributes have managed to take out each other leaving only Abaddon Knight from District 2 and Dean left to fight for the victory. Allies Doing the Games Lisa Braeden Bela Talbot Benny Lafitte ' Victory ' The Gamemakers lured Dean to the Cornucopia in order to let him fall into AbaddonAbaddon Knight was a tribute from District 2 who placed second in the Hunger Games that Dean won. She hated Dean more than any of the other tributes because Dean managed to kill off her district partner at some point doing the Games. Abaddon got the highest training score of all the tributes.'s trap. Dean however did not fall for the trap and came to the Cornucopia well prepared. When Dean arrived, Abaddon pined him to a wall of the Cornucopia, causing him to drop the Blade. Abaddon was pleased as she could finally eliminate the last obstacle to her victory. Abaddon was amused by Dean's efforts to reach the Blade and was stunned when he tiered his own hand into pieces in order for him to get the Blade. Before Abaddon could do anything, Dean advanced on her and stabbed Abaddon in the stomach with the Blade, killing her. Dean then repeatedly stabbed Abaddon's dead body with the Blade due to the rage before being stopped by the Gamemakers. After the Games The Crownation After the Games has ended Dean woke up in a Capitol hospital. He examined himself for signs of the time in the Arena, but found that he has completely healed with no trace of the attacks. While examining himself, he found a raised, red handprint on his shoulder. It appeared to be burned into his skin and he did not seem to recognize where it came from. He called for help, but his throat was dry from no use and his voice was raspy and quiet. He looked around as best as he could for a way out. He wants to break out the most but realises the easiest way back to district 7 and Sam was by letting himself be crowned as victor and let Alastair escort him home by train. Family On The Run A week after having returned to district 7, John picks up Dean and Sam and the family once again is on the run from district to district. In the following years John raised both Dean and Sam to be a part of the rebellion and made them participate in the sabotage of the Capitol in the different districts. At some point Sam decided to leave the live as a rebel on the run and made a living for himself in district 3. He even got a girlfriend but she was killed in the same way his mother had been years ago. Dean heard about it and came to his brother asking him to leave the "apple pie" life behind and help him find their father – who had gone missing. The Smart One Doing a stay in district 3 Dean and Sam ran into Charlie Bradbury, a young and smart girl helping them hacking into the Capitol's computers gaining priceless information. Unfortunately the Capitol tracked down Charlie after the brothers had left the district and executed her for being a rebel and helping criminals. Dean has never forgiven himself for not bringing Charlie with them out of the district since he should have know what the Capitol would have done. An Eye for an Eye for an Eye Many years after entering the Games Dean, Sam and John (who turned up eventually) returnes to district 7 where they run into Azazel Yelloweyes the very same peacekeeper who killed their mother years back. The Winchester family worked togehter in order to take their revenge leading to Dean killing Azazel. Only before dying Azazel mange to kill John as well. The Winchester Legacy After the death of their father Dean and Sam carry on his legacy and the dream of freeing Panem from the tyranny of the Capitol. Leading to them hunting down a lot of peacekeepers around the districts. Escaping a lot of prisons, alway being on the run from the Capitol and always lying about who they are. Especially Dean has a hard time not being recognised – do to his time on national television: The Hunger Games. Game Information Mentoring Style Do to the fact that Dean escaped district 7 and has lived a life on the run ever since, he has never been a mentor of the Games. He has however taught several children in different districts who to fight and defend themselves agains the Capitol. Dean has a soft spot for children. He is very good with them, able to talk to them with ease, and he is always very sympathetic; this most likely stems from the fact he practically raised Sam when he was a child. Dean's affection extends to nearly all children, particularly young ones, although he also cares about teenagers. Dean is more willing to put his life in danger for children than he is for nearly any others. Dean's affection even extends to Capitol and peacekeeper children, and despite his ruthless approach to hunting he's usually unwilling to kill those children unless he has a crucial need. Relations with District Population Even thought Dean was born and officially registered as a victor of district 7, Dean does not like being in district 7 since it reminds him of the time his mother got killed. Relations with the Capitol Dean hates the Capitol and their surpporters more than anything in the world and he would rather die than ever working or helping them in any way. Advices *"You hold him down while we knife him, and then we'll all go out for icecream and strippers." *"Well that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." *"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." *"We can either take on the Capitol together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." Relationships Sam Winchester - Dean's beloved younger brother. Castiel Newten - Dean's best friend. Castiel is the closest thing Dean has to a brother, besides Sam. Crowley - Dean and Crowley were somewhat friends (Crowley claims they are best friends, but Dean does not seem to feel the same). Bobby Singer - Bobby is like a second father to Dean and his brother Sam. John Winchester (deceased) - Dean worshiped his father, but later admitted during that confrontation with Bobby that John was "an obsessed bastard who couldn't protect his family." Despite that, Dean still loves his Dad very much. Charlie Bradbury (deceased) - Charlie was a good friend of Dean – being the closest Dean has ever had to a sister. Lisa Braeden (declared dead) – Made a great alliance and became known as the survivers of district 7 because no one had thought they would make it through the Bloodbath. Dean and Lisa also developed feelings for each other and the Capitol loved their romance. Bela Talbot (deceased) – Dean and Bela were enemies/allies, but more often enemies. Benny Lafitte (deceased) – During his time in The Pit Dean came to trust and respect Benny, despite the fact that Benny was a Career Tribute. Dean still considers Benny to be his blood brother who always had his back. Quotes *'Dean:' "I swear, if you ever tell dad I told you any of this, I will end you." Sam: "Promise." Dean: "First thing you have to know is...we have the coolest dad in the world. He's a superhero." Sam: "He is?" Dean: "Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights em. He's fighting them right now." *'some rebels he is working with' "Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome." *'children he is mentoring' "Well, how bout this, the suite life of _____ and _____?" *'Tessa:' "You don't remember me?" Dean: "Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that..." *"I have been Re-Hymenated." *"So tell me which one of us is really the monster." Trivia *Dean Winchester has by far the longest profile Shadow in the Mirror has ever created. *Dean Winchester is inspired by the Supernatural (TV-show) character of the same name. *Dean Winchester Lunaii was the first edited Lunaii Shadow in the Mirror ever created. *Dean Winchester is Shadow in the Mirror's first Mentor character. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:District 7 Category:Volunteer Category:Mentors Category:Shadow in the Mirror Mentor Category:Victors